Haven't Had Enough
by unluckytalisman
Summary: was listening to music heard Haven't Had Enough by Marina's Trench...and this came to mind yeah i dunno...it may just be a drabble that's not even canon we'll wait and see t to be safe i dunno even know what to put as genre...so you get what you get i dunno even know if this is OOC...who knows what kinda older brother sasuke would be


"You know..." Yukio looked over to his teammate and laughed. They were both laying in a field by the river sprawled out and cloud watching. "I don't even know how we got to this point."

"Huh?" Shira looked over to him confused. She blushed as he reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Don't you remember...?" he said softly, a blush gracing his own cheeks. "You literally tried to kill me when we first met...And now..." he rolled over and kissed her head.

She pushed him in response and crossed her arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about...I never tried to kill you..."

"Yes you did," he pushed her back, but his was done in a playful manner. "Remember? I showed up in this village randomly... And your mom had me at your house and the minute you came home you yelled 'who the hell is this?!' and attacked me." He lifted his shirt and pointed to a light bruise right under his ribs. "See? Proof. It's claw shaped."

"Maybe your weird dog did it..." she shrugged. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Well...Maybe you don't remember that...You remember our time in the academy?" He smiled slyly. When she winced from the memory, he laughed gently. "So you do?"

"Memory banks empty," she answered, mimicking a robot. "Please try again later."

"Fine," he sat up. "I guess it's story time."

 _Flashback_

Yukio frowned as he stood at the door to the academy. Thanks to him whining and complaining for about 2 hours about the whole experience, he was late. Even so, he just stood there, staring at the door like he was just killing time until he could safely go home.

All of the sudden, the door flung open, knocking him back on his butt. He whimpered as he looked up at the person who had assaulted him with the door.

"You can't make me go to that waste of a class!" the white haired girl yelled.

Horror filled his eyes as he recognized her. "Sh-Shira...?" he muttered.

She looked down at him and cocked her head like the puppy she often acted like. "You? Haven't I seen you before?" After thinking for a moment, she put her fist to her flattened hand. "You're that crybaby from the Uchiha clan! I've seen you with my bro's friend."

"I'm...I'm not a crybaby..." he mewled.

"You can't say that as you cry!" she teased. She heard her teacher scream, and footsteps quickly making their way towards her. "Were you skipping?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Come on then. They'll catch you if they see you out here."

She pulled him to his feet and tried to run with him, but she was grabbed by the shirt by Suzume.

"I finally got you," the older female sighed.

"AW SCREW YOU!" Shira shrieked. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING TO THAT STUPID CLASS! IT'S FOR PANSIES!"

"It's for future kunoichi. And that would be you, wouldn't it?"

"WHY THE FU-"

"SHIRA!" her brother yelled loudly from the hallway. "They pulled me from class 'cuz you were being 'rowdy' and I swear to the gods above I will teach you personally why you need every class in the academy!"

"Naruto! If you knew what that dumb class is even about-"

"I don't need too! You need what they teach you!"

She looked at him straight-faced when she had a realization. "Wait wait wait...You, the king of dropouts are telling me this?"

Naruto got red with a mix of embarrassment and anger. Before he could verbally destroy her, Suzume tugged her towards the doorway. "At least he tries, Shira."

"The first Hokage was a piece of bologna? Does that sound like trying?"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "That was like...years ago! Let it go!"

"My point is, you need to come to class and learn like all your fellow classmates." Suzume started to shut the door, when she suddenly noticed Yukio.

"Aren't you the boy who's been absent since the beginning of classes?"

"Uh...no?"

Naruto looked to see who she was talking too then grinned. "Oh hey! Yukio! I thought you were starting here! Come on! I'll show you to your class!"

Before he knew it, Yukio was being pulled into the school and down the hall to the freshman classes.

 _Hold_

Shira turned her head towards Yukio with a confused expression.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you said I 'tried to kill you' when we met?" She said with air quotes. "Doesn't seem that way to me. The way you're telling it makes it look like I tried to help you."

"Shira... ' he gestured to himself grandly."I pride myself on being a gifted storyteller," "I'm not going to start off with just the murder. We need the whole story. Besides, I like thinking back on how you used to be. Seeing how far you've come makes me happy."

"Shut up and keep doing the story thing..." she glanced away.

"As you wish," he laughed gently. "Let's skip to our taijutsu class, shall we?"

 _Flashback_

"About time!" Shira ran excitedly out onto the practice field. "If I had to sit in that dumb Kunoichi class one more minute I would've gone insane!" While she waited, the other students walked out at a normal pace.

"C'mon, slowpokes!" she was shifting on her heels. "The sooner you morons get here, the sooner you can get trampled!"

"Yo, Namikaze" a lazy voice called. "Not all of us are as excited as you.."

"Shut it, Hiro," Shira stuck her tongue out.

Yukio was escorted out of the building by his previous class's teacher. He tried to stay away from the other students, thinking he'd be ignored if he did so.

Of course, he was wrong.

He was the first to be called to spar. A few students muttered as he passed. He stared at his feet as he listened. There weren't many positive statements.

"Okay," Iruka looked on at the students. Shira was, for once, all to eager to volunteer. He sighed and gestured her further. "Okay, Shira, you may go first. But, when I say the match is over, I expect you to stop."

Shira simply grinned and ran to the middle of the group. "So, let's see if you live up to that oh so important surname of yours." Her playful grin turned into a smirk as she slid into a fighting stance.

Iruka tried to correct her for not formally starting the friendly match, but his words were drowned out by Yukio's high pitched shriek.

Yukio ducked as Shira tried to land a jump kick to his face.

Instead of retaliating, he scrambled back into the group of students. They chuckled at his actions, and parted as Shira lunged towards him.

She kneed him in the stomach then pinned him down, cocking her fist back.

"He's suppposed to be Sasuke's little brother? A member of the _Elite_ Uchiha Clan?" A kid laughed.

"He just lost to Shira! She can't even use chakra!" another kid snickered.

Shira's fist was centimeters from Yukio's face when she stopped. She got off of him, and turned towards the kids. "So," she smiled sweetly. Her voice was like honey. "You think I'm weak just because I can't use chakra?" She pulled out a butchers knife she had hidden, and launched herself at the students.

Just as the blade was threatening a child's throat, Iruka grabbed her by the arm.

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN!" Shira flailed around. "THESE JERKS DESERVE TO BE DECAPITATED IF THEY THINK THEY CAN JUST SAY WHATEVER THEY WANT!"

Iruka sighed and restrained Shira. "You've got dentention. After school. Today. Now march to the sidelines."

The other students were frozen. But as they realized they were safe for the time being, they went back to laughing.

Yukio simply stared at Shira as she reluctantly marched to the area designated for 'time-outs.' His seemingly blank expression was replaced with one of confusion when he heard Iruka call his name.

"Glad you're back to earth," Iruka tried to sound cheerful. "Well, anyway, since you've missed some classes, why don't you stay after too for some make-up lessons.

"I uh...do I have too?"

"I really would suggest you do," Iruka suggested gently.

"Y-yeah...Okay..."

 _Later that day...After classes_

Yukio was practicing basic fighting moves and stances. Shira was sitting on the side-lines, writing on a paper that Iruka had given her. The two were alone. Iruka left them with an older student, but he wasn't paying much attention.

Yukio looked around then made his way over to her. "Hey...Uh...Is it true?"

"Look...I'm busy...Get to the point. Is what true?" she responded.

Yukio looked over her shoulder at the paper and grimaced when he saw what she had been working on. "Uh...That...You can't use chakra?"

"What? You gonna make fun of me too?" She pouted, but due to the fact she was facing away from him, he didn't see. "Yeah, the daughter of the yellow flash, and...my mom, has no ability to make use of the giant chakra reserves that are her birthright." By this time her voice had a mocking tone. She set the paper down and crossed her arms.

"No...That's not why I asked..." She turned her head enough to look at him. He kicked his foot sheepishly before continuing. "I just wanted to tell you...I kinda know what it's like... I mean...Everyone makes a huge deal about my clan...And how I'm not anything like how I'm supposed to be..."

Shira sighed. "Look...That's totally different...You don't seem to mind the teasing but..." she trailed off then sighed once more. "Well...I guess I don't mind what they say about my chakra...But.."

"They don't think you're actually part of your family...?" Yukio ventured. "Well, at least you look like your mom...I mean...That's something...It's proof at least..."

"What are you getting at...?" she narrowed her eyes.

Yukio didn't noticed the hint of malice in her voice. "Well...You know... You have your mom's looks..I mean it's not exact because of your hair color...But...your everything else is like your mom..."

"So...You're saying that I'm a failure? Because I'm obviously part of the Uzumaki clan..and I can't do anything a normal ninja can do?!" As she continued to speak, the hurt and hate she secretly harbored began to show.

"That's not true!" Yukio tried to calm her. "You're great at taijutsu!"

"Any one can do that!" She yelled. "Hell, even that loser with the bowl cut does that! I couldn't even hit you with a simple move! And you haven't had one class!"

"Sh-Shira...? What are you doing?" He took a step back, suddenly alert to her intentions. "I...I didn't mean you were bad...This village is full of different ninja...They excel at different things...You just have to find your niche!'

There was a moment of silence as she considered what he said. She stood up, pulling the weapon she kept hidden out into sight.

"You're a dead man, Uchiha..." she growled. "No one calls me a failure!" She raised the knife, causing Yukio to flinch and back away.

"Shira...I didn't say that..." he whimpered. "I just meant-" Before he could say further, the knife lodged itself into his shoulder. The force of the blow and mind-numbing pain caused him to falter. He turned to run but he collapsed under Shira's weight crashing on top of him. He whined loudly as the knife was driven further into his shoulder. The last thing he could remember was being pummled by her fists and the student calling to Iruka. He passed out before the teacher made it to him.

 _Hold_

"Yukio... I did not try to murder you with a knife..." Shira crossed her arms. "I may have tried to punch you to death though."

"You did, and you know it," he said matter-of-factly. "You like...spawned knives all the time..."

"Life's not a game, Yukio. That's impossible."

"Whatever. The hurts not the important thing...The thing that is important is, I'm right, and we both know it. Now admit it."

She was quiet for a moment then muttered something along the lines of 'fine...you're right...happy now?'

Yukio kissed her cheek and nodded. "Very." He put his hands behind his head. "I got one more story if you want to hear...This one is a little less...Violent..."

"What is it?" she eyed him curiously.

"This one takes place right before we graduated."

 _Flashback_

It was after school, the day before the graduation exam. The potential genin were to show their skills in a sparring match, along with being required to perform the clone jutsu. Both Shira and Yukio were facing their own trouble with the upcoming exam.

Shira, being unable to access her chakra, was training hard with her brother to perfect her hand to hand skills.

Yukio had began his training with Itachi, while Sasuke watched on, but the eldest was called away and asked Sasuke to continue the youngest's training session. Before Itachi left he pulled a disgruntled Sasuke aside.

"Why do I have to watch him...?" Sasuke wasn't looking Itachi in the eye. "What makes him so special?"

"He's your little brother, and you and him almost never spend time together."

"Yeah...Why don't you take your own advice?" Sasuke had a bit of spite in his voice.

"Sasuke...You know he needs extra attention. He's not as gifted as the rest of the clan."

"That's because he's not even part of the clan!" Sasuke accidentally yelled.

Itachi sighed as he heard thudding from a bit away. "Sasuke...I have to go...But I expect the two of you too have made up...And we'll talk about your unfounded jealously when I get back."

After an interesting conversation with his parents, Yukio was sitting in a secluded area of the forest. His cheeks were a fierce shade of pink, and tears were flowing from his eyes. He leaned back against a tree trunk and let his memories flow away as the intoxicant dulled his senses.

After an hour of silence, he jumped at the sudden sound of footsteps heading towards him.

He heard a few people calling for him, but they weren't close enough to match the gait of the person closest to him. He peeked behind the tree to try to see who was there, but saw no one.

He let out a low sigh and faced forward again. When he did, he saw Shira standing a foot away.

"Sup, spaz?" she looked down at him. "What's that stench?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," he looked away.

"You smell like a brewery..." she assessed as she took a whiff. "You're what? 10? You know you can't just drink your problems away, right?"

"Can you figure out any other way to deal with finding out your whole life is a lie...?" He took another swig from his bottle and tossed it aside. He reached for another, but Shira knocked it out of his hand. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"I just told you, drinking won't solve anything," Shira groaned. She let out a low growl and smiled as he flinched away from the bottle he had beside him. "Good boy..." She sat across from him and looked him square in the eye. "Now, what do you mean your whole life is a lie?"

"I'm...adopted...And this whole time...They just...I don't know... They lied to me... "

"I don't think that's how they saw it..." Shira rested her elbow on her knee, and her head on her hand. "Look...I don't know what that whole thing is like...But... I think it was more like...They were just treating you like one of their own...Even though it's kinda glaringly obvious that you aren't a blood member of their clan..."

"Shira...What would you do if you were in this situation...? I mean...Sasuke hates me...I'm a disappointment to my so-called father...And I think Itachi just thinks I'm too weak to do anything...He even said I need 'extra attention.'"

"Well, if you forgot, I kind of am in that situation..." She turned her head slightly and glared at a tree, before her expression softened a bit. "I mean...At least you have a chance of graduating...I'm not even up for it cuz I can't make clones..."

"You'll kill in taijutsu though..."' Yukio chuckled lightly. "You're a natural at using that. In fact...You'll do so good, you'll pass without them even needing to perform jutsu at all!"

"Yeah...Well..." She blushed not used to the genuine praise.

"I'm serious...And if that weirdo Lee got to pass with his mediocre skill, you're a shoe-in!"

"You're not that bad yourself..." she mumbled the compliment.

"You've seen me in class...I suck..."

"I've also seen you with your brothers...And in the practice fields...You're a lot better than what you think you are..."

"Did...Did you just say something nice...To me?" Yukio asked in total disbelief.

"Just go to sleep, Yukio...You look tired...And you're obviously delusional, so..."

Yukio frowned. "This isn't the first time I've done this...I know my limit..." He tried to back up further when she glared at him. "Or...I could go to sleep..." He said as he tried to get into a more comfortable position.

She watched him shift around for a moment before leaning back on her palms. She watched him for about 10 minutes before nudging him gently with her foot. She nodded when she received no response and allowed herself to lie back. Soon she was also asleep, though she stayed more alert, even in her unconscious state.

The next day, Shira was awoken by the sound of Yukio groaning. She sat up and kicked him in the arm gently. "So, was a moment of ignorant bliss worth the pain of the hangover?" she asked in a mocking yet adult-like way.

"Kill the sun..." he begged and pulled his shirt over his eyes. "I'll do anything...Just murder that big ball of pain..."

"You better sober up soon. We're gonna be late for the exams..."

He sat up slowly and held his head. He squinted against the light, finally realizing he wasn't alone.

"Did...Did you stay the night with me?"

"I couldn't leave you out here alone..." She rolled her eyes. "You were so dead, any little thing could've snuck up and killed you." She got to her feet and stretched. "And besides..." She muttered something, that brought a smile to Yukio's face.

"Yeah.." he agreed. He took her outstretched hand and hauled himself up. "We should probably get to school..."

"Yeah I just said that, geek-bait..." She started walking and he followed closely. "Just know...This doesn't change anything between us. If we end up fighting today, I'm totally kicking your butt."

"You never know," he put his hands behind his head. "If I'm as good as you think I am, I may surprise you."

"Well, win or lose, at least I won't be the one grounded for underage drinking."

Yukio waved dismissively. "This ain't my first rodeo, Shira." He grinned and ran past her. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Shira groaned but took off after him.

 _End_

"Hey..." Yukio looked at Shira curiously. "Do...Do you remember what you said to me back then?"

Shira blushed and looked away. "Maybe..."

"Aw, c'mon! It was like...literally the moment you stopped trying to murder me with any random item...I mean...practice was hell with your little...competition...but..."

"I was just saying that to make you feel better..." she tried to defend herself.

"So, you do remember?" he prodded with a smile.

"Yes! Okay I do!" she pouted. "Are you happy...?"

"Say it."

"Us...rejects got to stick together..." she grumbled under her breath.

"And we have for a while," he said with a nod. "Even if it wasn't at that exact moment." He pulled her into his lap and held her close. "I'm so glad to have you, Shira..."

She buried her face into his chest, smiling. She didn't speak, but he knew she was just as happy.


End file.
